State of Mind Episode 1: Some Questions
Some Questions '''is the first episode of Red vs. Blue: State of Mind. Some Questions David sat in the office of Dr. Leonard Church. It had been almost a week since Ellis had shot himself. Newspapers we're pilled on Dr. Church's desk, headlines reading '''Cop Shoots Self and Officer Questioned In Shooting of His Partner. David had so far done what he could to avoid being in the public eye since the incident to avoid any possible scrutiny. This was his first time back in the office since it happened, and he wasn't too pleased to be back, especially as Dr. Church stood over him, staring him down like a hawk. "I cannot begin to express my disbelief that such a thing has transpired, Agent Washington," said Dr. Church. "My first son has run off doing god knows what at god knows where, and my second son is now lying in an intensive care unit in a coma." David could do nothing but sit there and listen to his boss. What could he really say? He sure didn't want to make it clear that he knew of Dr. Church's actions torwards his own son and their effect on him. "I don't really know what to say to you, sir. We we're just driving along, I decided to stop by the cafe to grab some coffee, and before I got out of the car, Ellis had my gun and pulled the trigger," said David. Dr. Church glared at him. "And how did he get ahold of your gun without you knowing?" he asked. David decided that it would be a good idea not to lie about this. "He asked me if he could see it. I had no idea he would do what he did, and I always kept the gun loaded in case of an emergency," said David. Dr. Church gave a nod. David just hoped that he wasn't picking up on any of the lies. He knew that Dr. Church could read the looks on someone's face like an open book. "And he didn't say anything or make any actions that might have produced any sort of suspicion?" "No," David replied, keeping as straight of a look as he could. Dr. Church walked around to the other side of his desk and sat. Opening the desk drawer and reaching in, he pulled out David's pistol and handed it over to him. "Thank you, that will be all, Agent Washington." David nodded, stood up, and walked out of the office. Closing the door to the office, David breathed a sigh of relief. Turning the corner, he bumped into his old friend, Agent Maine. Quick to apologize, David said, "Sorry about that, I should've paid more attention to where I was walking." Maine simply gave a quick nod and went on his way. Being rendered mute due to a firearm related accident made it difficult for Maine to communicate, but David could understand the point Maine was trying to get across. David wondered who he was going to tell about Ellis. He didn't know who he could trust around the office, and there were several agents who had left the Freelancers, including the only ones he felt he could really trust. With a sigh, David said to himself, "This is going to take a lot of searching." ---- On the roof of the "Red Base", Dick Simmons and Dexter Grif sat with a small table in the middle of them, playing a game of cards and enjoying the nice April weather. Simmons played the final two cards in his hand. "I win again, Grif. You should really work on your Speed skills, it might help you win a game or two," said Simmons with a chuckle. Grif simply grumbled as he picked up the cards and began shuffling them. Dealing out the cards, Grif looked over to Simmons. "I want to know, do you ever wonder why we're here?" Simmons shook his head as he moved the cards in his hand around. "I don't really think about those sorts of things, I just prefer to leave questions dealing with these sorts of things unanswered," replied Simmons. Grif didn't bother trying to ask Simmons anymore as they started their next game of Speed. ---- On the roof of a close buiilding, Leonard L. Church and Lavernius Tucker knelt down. Church had the one pair of binoculars their team had, looking down at the card playing "Reds." "So," chimed Tucker, "What are they doing now." Groaning, Church replied, "For the second time in five minutes, Tucker, they're just sitting there, playing card games, and talking. I swear that if you ask me What are they doing? ''again, this pair of binoculars is going to make a mark upside your head." "Alright, no need to get testy with me, I can't exactly see what's going on down there. So, when did Captain Flowers say that the new guy for our team was supposed to arrive?" "He said he would be here within the next few hours. I think he said the guy's name was Michael, but I can't really remember." Church returned to looking. He kind of wished he could read lips and know what the Reds were saying. ---- Losing another game of Speed, Grif was growing tired of losing and decided to pack it in. "Come on Simmons, we better get ready for when Sarge comes back with the new vehicle and the new guy, what was his name again?" "According to Sarge, it's Franklin Delano Donut," said Simmons as he folded up his chair and set it down. "I like the Franklin Delano part, but Donut? I just hope the guy works at a bakery or something and can get us doughnuts, I'm starving," said Grif as he pulled out a cigarette. Simmons tossed him a lighter as they left the roof, ready to meet the new guy. ''